how did this happen
by timeturneruser
Summary: this is a sotry of when Harry rescues Hermione and creates a bind with her. but a student must stay in his house there is no marriage dorms. what happens Harry is transferred over to the female dorms to sleep with her. but that leds to unxplained things .
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around in confusion he was in bed with Hermione all he remembered was going to bed after rescuing her from the troll. Harry slipped out of bed and climbed down the stairs he was surprised when the alarm didn't go off. He slipped back into his bed and when he awoke he was again in her bed.

He felt Hermione moving around in the process of waking up he tried slipping out when she turned over and grabbed him. She jumped awake when she felt someone else in bed with her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Harry in bed with her. " what are you doing in my bed ? "

Harry stumbled for answer but finally gave the truth. " I don't know I go to sleep in my bed and the next thing I know I am in bed with you. I go back to my bed and here I am back in bed with you."

Hermione could tell he was telling the truth. " I think we need to see our head of house about this."

Harry nodded " I will get dressed and I will meet you down there."

Harry slipped out and gasped Hermione looked out and saw Harry was treated to what she saw every morning. Lavender and Parvati standing there naked doing yoga. He ran down stairs with a blush on his face. Hermione said nothing to them and got dressed. He was in deed waiting for her down there. "lets go."

They walked through the halls and to the great hall and saw McGonagall sitting at the head table. They gathered there Gryffindor courage Harry walked up to her " before breakfast starts can we speak to you in private ?"

She stood up " I know a empty classroom we can speak there."

They followed her as they entered she put privacy wards up around the room. " now what did you need to talk to me about ? "

Harry answered in a timid voice " Professor is there a reason why I would go to sleep in my own bed and wake up in Hermione's and when I go back to my own dorm not set the alarms off ? "

She gasped " this has happened once that I know of when a person saves a person life. What happens is sometimes the magic in the life debt senses what the person needs and creates a bond between the individuals involved."

Hermione had look of confusion on her face " why isn't Ron a part of this ? "

Harry answered forgetting who was in the room with them. " Hermione have you forgotten why you where in the bathroom ? If Ron didn't insult you wouldn't have been in the bathroom crying and you wouldn't have your life threatened. So unknowingly putting in danger I think would cancel the life debt when he helped."

McGonagall was shocked " Hermione you lied to me and Harry you did nothing to correct her. Next time tell me the truth and or set the truth straight. But Harry is absolutely right Ron balanced things out. So you only owe Harry a life debt and created this bond."

Hermione was pissed at herself for being caught in a lie " but is there anything we can do ? "

She shock her head " no the castle sees the bond and will work so you can be with you. It is safer for Harry to be in the female dorms then the male dorms because you are safer there Hermione."

Hermione scratched her head " there isn't like guest dorms or marriage dorms or a empty classroom cant be changed into a room for us."

She sighed " no in order to go to school here you must be a part of a house. Then in order to still be a part of it you must sleep in the dorms or the school will recognize you longer go here if you don't stay in the dorms."

Harry blushed " so you are saying I need to spend the night in Hermione's bed in the female dorms."

McGonagall nodded her head " most likely for the rest of your lives you will have to sleep together. This bond when you become older will turn into a marriage bond."

They gasped " I guess that gives us time to get to know each other before that happens."

Harry blushed " that means until I graduate I will more and likely exposed to Naked yoga for the rest of my time here."

McGonagall looked confused " Lavender and Parvati do naked yoga every morning."

She nodded her head in understanding she blushed herself at what she was about to say next. " Harry get used to it for you see the reason you ended up in Hermione's bed is because you where on the wrong side of the house." her students looked at her confused " meaning when a female falls asleep in the male dorms she will be taken to her bed. So more likely the house elves already have moved your trunk to Hermione's dorm and your bed is recognized as Hermione's. thus way you can get up there and more likely will have to take a shower with them because they wont let you in the boy dorms shower."

Harry was beet red by this statement ' lets get to breakfast." she said so they left and ate breakfast in silence. Harry broke it " Hermione is there charms from boys from getting in the girls bathroom and boys from doing the same ?"

Hermione nodded " yes the reason you got in last night because the troll broke in the bathroom. The castle lowered the wards so anyone may enter and rescue you me."

Harry nodded his head he grab his stuff for class and headed for the bathroom's he tried to enter the boys bathroom and the door wouldn't budge. He really had to go so he moved on he saw Hermione enter the girls bathroom. He thought about something if the castle had me registered as residing in the girls dorm did that mean he was supposed to use the girls bathroom. Harry blushed but knew he had to try so he walked to the door and pushed and to his shock it opened.

Harry really had to go so he ran to a stall went and rushed to the sink and washed his hands before he was spotted. But he didn't see Hermione at the sink washing her hands looking at Harry in shock. " how did you get in here ? "

Harry turned to her and blushed " I couldn't get in the boys room so I saw you enter here. Thought maybe if I was listed living in the female dorms I could use only the girls room and lo and behold here I am."

Hermione laughed " you are living every guys dream but I think McGonagall need to know this and talk to all the females about this."

Harry nodded and during the day he sat next to Hermione and he was doing better in them. Especially when he saw how Hermione took notes he followed her example. So when the last class of the day was out they ran to the Transfurgation classroom. The Professor was cleaning up she looked up when she saw them " can I help you two again?"

" Professor I think you don't need to talk to just the females of Gryffindor. Harry noticed this morning the castle wont let him in the boy's bathroom."

McGonagall laughed " unexpected but I will have to talk with everyone because boys will find it odd when he walks out of the girl's room." she started to walk out " lets go to dinner and make the announcement."

Her students followed Harry though was blushing. As they walked in the students sat at Gryffindor table. McGonagall went up to professor and whispered in his ear he nodded his head. He stood up and cleared his throat everyone turned to him. " something rare has occurred between two students. Last night Harry Potter rescued one Hermione Granger that created a life debt. But Harry or Hermione needed something from the other person magic being what it is formed a bond between them which will later turn into a marriage bond."

The crowd gasped and clapped and hooted. " SILENCE." The hall went quiet and turned back to him " yes we are all happy for them. But the bond being what is they need to stay close and that means sleeping together. Since we know how boys are a girl couldn't sleep in the boys side of the castle or boys in the female dorms or bathroom's. but the castle saw the need and transferred Harry to the girls side of Gryffindor. So the castle has recognized Harry Potter as a female but clearly you can see he is still a boy so no making fun of him. Now him being recognized as a female by the castle the castle will only let him sleep with Hermione in the female dorms. Meaning it will only let him shower in the female dorms and only use the girl's bathroom."

The girls blushed realizing Harry Potter would see a lot more of them. The boys looked envious of him. Harry ate in silence and went upstairs to his house did his homework with Hermione in the common room. He finally got tired he headed for the boys dorm and realized he no longer bunked there and walked the female stairs. He entered Hermione dorm went to his trunk and grab his shower stuff and stripped and grabbed his robe. But he saw Hermione standing Naked beside going for her robe. He blushed and saw how beautiful she was " get used to it Harry."

He blushed and put his robe on and headed for the showers he saw the hook inside of the door and hung it up. He took a breath and Hermione pushed him in " I do want to take a shower."

He looked around and saw a number of females naked showering. Harry turned red with embarrassment. Some of the girls did to Harry hurried up his shower as soon as he went to turn off the water. He felt someone step under the water with him he turned it was Katie Bell his teammate. " help with my hair Harry." she handed him the shampoo and turned around.

He sighed and a lot of shampoo in his hand and put it down and went to work. Katie had short hair and took only 8 minutes to wash. She turned smiled at him and took her shampoo " thanks."

He saw anther girl when he exited the showers he had washed 4 girls hair. He saw 2 woman shaving there legs. He saw anther 6 shaving there privates. He walked to the bathroom to go before bed. He saw there was no stall just a line of toilets open to the air. Alicia anther of his teammates answered his question " we see each other in the shower what's the difference."


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes- more adult content in the story be warned

Harry looked at Alicia like she was nights. " then why are not the bathroom outside of here like this ? "

Alicia patted his head " Harry you don't see other member's of the house naked."

Harry shock his head " makes sense but what about private business." Harry whispered " like say take a number 2 or dealing with that time of the month."

Alicia tried not to laugh " Harry for the last one we have a potion to stop the common things to happen during that time. The fist well the toilets are charmed to stop any smell from escaping from it. Also around his toilet is a charm from sounds from escaping."

Harry laughed " well I guess the boys are more private we the stalls. But we don't have the smell and noise charms."

Alicia laughed " well the guys are not as mature as girls and don't want to see someone naked longer then they need to. Well the other things guys don't care."

Harry laughed went to the bathroom and hopped in Hermione's bed he took one side away from her side. She turned over " did you enjoy yourself in the shower."

Harry sighed " couldn't help me could you. You left me there to fend for myself I saw things boy's are never supposed to see."

Hermione laughed " like I said get used to it. Goodnight Harry."

Harry fell asleep and awoke spooning with Hermione he untangled himself. Hermione rolled over " just wanted to be close to me didn't you Harry ?"

Harry laughed " Hermione you are on my side of the bed so you came over here."

She blushed got up and grab her clothes and started to change for the day Harry did the same. Harry looked over and saw the other girls doing yoga clothed this time. " no reason to wear clothes just cause of me I will be here along time to come."

They sighed but Lavender spoke " unlike the other girls in the dorm. Also unlike Hermione who seems to be affected by the charm we don't want you to see us naked."

Harry laughed Hermione " dam I would have bonded to Harry sooner if that's what it took to stop naked yoga."

Parvati stuck out her tongue. Harry finished and headed downstairs but stopped he remembered a number of times when his female teammates woke him up for practice in the most unpleasant manner. He walked up to and found there dorms they where still asleep. He gave a silent thanks to the Weasley twins for showing him how to dump cold water on multiple people at the same time. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the spell in a low voice. Before it tipped the bucket he exited and hurried downstairs as he headed down he heard the screams.

Harry ran down the rest of the way and he ran out of the painting. He walked down to breakfast and sat next to the Weasley twins " cover for me."

They looked at him confused but during breakfast they saw the 3 girls looked pissed off. Storming over to them. Katie spoke " Harry James Potter what was the meaning of this morning."

Harry shrugged his shoulder's " why Katie I have no clue what you mean."

He heard a growl Angelina got in his face " the three buckets of cold water dumping on are heads."

Harry looked confused " I am just a first year those type of spells I don't know o beyond me."

The anger dissipated when they saw his point. But one of the Weasley twins threw him under the bus. " we taught you that charm Harry."

Alicia spoke " you will pay for this Harry."

They sat down for Breakfast " hi it was just payback for all the wake up calls you gave me." they looked ready to disagree with him. Harry turned back to the twins and was thankful he had his fathers journal on pranks from his trust vault. " I only asked you for that spell because you invented it. But now for your actions you will face the wrath of the son of Marauder Prongs."

Harry pushed away his plate he saw the faces on the twins they where a little of shock and fear and awe. Harry under the table said a spell and walked away the twins looked to come after him. Harry heard the wolf whistles he turned around and smiled the twins sported female legs and skirts. Harry walked away proud of himself.

Harry was just making his way into Transfurgation when the twins walked past. " you will pay Harry." they both said.

Harry pulled out his wand and said a spell and it hit the bags. Harry sat in his seat and was enjoying his time and silently laughing thinking of when the twins find out his spell. Harry walked out of class and he walked past the twins. They glared at him Fred stepped in front of him. " think it was funny to charm books to insult us every time we opened it."

Harry laughed then dodged George's spell from behind and watched it hit Fred and he turned into a clown.

He turned around " George you should know better then to sneak up on a son of prongs we have a sixth sense to know when a prank is going to happen."

Wit that he walked away the rest of the day was peaceful he even studied in the library with Hermione. He didn't spend time in the common room when he got into the dorms. He thought he would try and take a shower before any of the girls got in there. So he stripped and headed for the showers this time he walked in with confidence. But there was no shower heads he was confused all there where benches.

He sighed they must come later in the evening so he went back to the room took out a book and read. He waited a half hour and went back in this time it was way different. Sure the benches where there but he saw girls masturbating with toys and there fingers. Harry turned red and was about to walk out when he bumped into someone he looked to see it was and it was Tonks the meta morph. He went to side step her she held out her hand. " Aww little Harry doesn't want to see a woman pleasure herself."

He blushed trying going around again " I am sure the girls would love for you to help them." he blushed and tried again " Aww scared Potter." She grabbed his arm " why don't you help me I will make you comfortable."

Harry blotted and he ran smack into Hermione coming in the door. They both feel to the floor. Hermione looked at him " I see you found out a secret of the female dorms."

Harry blushed and scrambled to the door and he was knocked out when the door was opened. Harry came to on one of the benches he saw Katie naked standing over him she saw him wake up. She straddled him and sat naked on his bare chest " quit fighting Harry you will be with us for 7 years he will see us at are must venerable. So get used to seeing us pleasure ourselves us naked. Be prepared to help us like wash are hair or help us wash up. Lets us cry on your shoulder seek your advice because Harry you are now part of the girls."

Harry sighed he just wanted out he needed a moment to breathe and think. He tried getting up but Katie wasn't letting him up. " Harry now that I got you its time for payback from this morning."

Harry knew he needed to get away he tried tickling her it didn't work she just smirked at him. He tried pinching her nipples she took pleasure in that. He looked down to see advantage if he could slip out. He noticed a bud just barely sticking out of her pussy with his quick reflexes he reached out and pinched it. She fell off of him crying out not in pain but pleasure he bolted. He ran past Alicia and Angelina carrying make up. They where surprised to see him.

Harry dived into the bed and pulled the curtains shut knowing only a teacher could open them. He turned people enter he heard Angelina say " come out where ever you are Harry." he didn't move " Katie you where supposed to hold him down what happened."

Katie gave a sigh of pleasure " he did something I didn't think he would do. He tried tickling me and pinching my nipples I didn't move. He looked down I thought in defeat next thing I know he pinched my clitoris and I am on the floor Cumming. I swear he did that not knowing what he was doing but as a last ditch effort."

Harry poked his wand out of the curtain and said a spell. He heard screams of surprise he looked out and saw his spell worked. The makeup was animated and getting up and running away. They had nothing Harry dressed in the bed then got out and walked smugly out of the room past them. " don't try and attack me again naked or I will get away the same way."


End file.
